The Settling Shadow
by Exo-Fat
Summary: The Settling Shadow takes place in the war torn future of the Bionicle Universe. The Dark Hunters rule a vast empire and have enslaved the population of the planet. The Durna Stones are key to freedom. No one wins or loses in this game. The game of war.
1. Prologue: A Story

**Note: This story is about war. People die in wars. People get hurt in wars. If you can't handle that then you probably shouldn't be reading this.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bionicle, LEGO does.**

**The Settling Shadow**

**Part I: Findings**

Prologue: A Story

**The** island was a small one. In fact it could barely be called an island. All that it contained was a brown dead field and a circle of seven large stones. At the edges of the field were large cliffs that were several thousand feet above the ocean.

A lone Turaga sat on one of these looking out at a vast ocean of protodermis that was dotted with several small islands. He had teal armor and carried a Makai Staff that was used both as a weapon and as support. His only companions were a small telescope and a slightly pulsating mask. "My home was once over there." he thought as he put the telescope to his eye and surveyed the ocean. Before the great Shattering. Before the shadow time. Lost in thought he picked up the mask and began walking towards the circle of stones nearby. As he reached the circle he saw a small figure approaching from a nearby part of the field. The only matoran left in the entire universe, Langu walked up to the Turaga calling his name.

"Thought you were going to start without me Turaga," said the Le-Matoran jokingly. "You can't heal the world without me present you know."

"You don't remember, Langu," said the Turaga. "You don't remember the war or the Toa."

"What's a Toa?"

"Sit here my boy," said the Turaga. "And I will tell you a story. A story of heroes with incredible powers. A story of heroes with the darkest of destinies……"


	2. Chapter 1: The Knowing Will Come

Chapter 1: The Knowing Will Come

**So-Matoran** are apparently very punctual. Not Kenar. Kenar was a pale white So-Matoran that had a reputation for never being punctual.

The announcement had said that all Matoran should be at the Stadium ten minutes ago. As the Stadium's wall loomed  
in front of him he increased his speed. When Kenar reached the huge doors he pushed them open and saw all the Matoran of Talla Nui seated before him. Then he started the arduous search to find a seat.

"Kenar!" a voice called out.

Kenar looked up and saw his best friend Langu waving at him. He hurried up the steps to Langu. As soon as he got there the holoscreen activated, displaying the Toa Vohksi. Then Jakop Toa Vohksi of Ice started to speak.

"As you know the Dark hunters have been ravaging the borders of Talla Nui and are starting to close in. We regret to inform you but the Western Factories and Koros must be shut down in preparation for…….."

The Matoran in the Stadium shouted so loud that it nearly busted Kenar's ears.

"What!" shouted several Matoran, "Leave our homes and our businesses for the Dark Hunters to raid and to use. We don't think so."

"If you want to be killed by the Dark Hunters," said Toa Jakop, "Then so be it."

The Matoran were left speechless by these words and one by one they began to exit the Stadium. Kenar and Langu left the Stadium in silence. Neither wanted to voice what was on the other's mind. They both knew what it was though.

The war. The Second Toa-Dark Hunter War had been raging for hundreds of years now. It had started when a Dark Hunter was killed by Toa while trying to enter Karda Nui. This incident had escalated into a full scale war.

At first the Toa seemed poised to win. They had the numbers and the supplies. Then the Dark Hunters began to use Proto-Cloning techniques and it went downhill from there. The Toa fell one by one. The Toa Nuva, the Toa Mahri, the Toa Hagah, and even Toa Krackua and Toa Takanuva all fell to the might of the Dark Hunters. Only the Toa Vohksi remained and even they were starting to wane.

The Dark Hunters now ruled a vast empire. Only Karda Nui and Talla Nui stayed out of their reach.

Karda Nui had mysteriously lost its entrance and it was rumored to be guarded by Great Beings. That left Talla Nui. Talla Nui was not called the Floating Fortress for nothing though. All the Matoran left alive except those in Karda Nui were gathered in Talla Nui and along with the Toa Vohksi, were able to man the walls quite well.

But then the shut downs began. First the Eastern and then the Northern and now the Western Factories and Koros were closed down as Matoran gathered closer and closer to the Stadium.

Kenar's train of thought ended as he and Langu parted ways. He pondered how long the Toa would be able to hold the boundaries. Lost in thought he bumped into two pillars that certainly weren't there before.

_No, not pillars_ he thought, _Toa legs._

Standing before him was Roka Toa Vohksi of Air. His bright green armor shone in the setting sun. Roka took the package that he was holding and handed it to Kenar.

He looked Kenar straight in the eye and said "The knowing will come." Then like a flash he headed straight towards the Southern Border.

Kenar was quite puzzled by all of this but as he looked at the small round package he had received he felt a sense of knowing. He didn't know exactly why but he knew he needed to head to the Ring of Stones.

**A** dark being walked through the green lit hallway of the place that he was calling home. He carried with him a single Kraata. He opened the door in front of him and stepped into the Cloning Center. A small hunched over Shadow Matoran approached him and bowed low.

"The leeches are ready your Majesty," he said "Have you brought the Kraata?"

"Yes, I have," said the being as he handed it to him, "Be quick about it now. I haven't got all day you know."

"Of course," said the Matoran.

The Shadow Matoran took the Kraata and dropped it in a vat filled with a clear green liquid. The vat multiplied itself until there was an uncountable amount of vats in the large room. Then a flash activated and the Kraata began to morph. The Rahkshi Talla emerged from the vats and were outfitted with Tridax Pods.

Unnoticed, the being slipped out into the hallway and locked the door behind him.

He listened to the Shadow Matoran's screams as they echoed around the hallway. Then it was silent. He activated a small panel in the wall beside him. He heard the latch open and his troops march forth. The Rahkshi were unleashed and Talla Nui would soon fall.

**Kenar** ran towards the Ring of Stones as fast as he could. He knew that he had to be quick about whatever he was supposed to do. As he neared the Ring of Stones he saw six other Matoran already there apparently waiting for someone. An silver Iro-Matoran walked up to greet him.

"Hello!" he said, "My name's Tavok and this is Ehller (Li-Matoran), Celtune (Grav-Matoran), Corik (Mag-Matoran), Auxus (Plas-Matoran), and Macura (Gre-Matoran)."

"Can we get on with whatever we are supposed to be doing?" complained Corik, "I'm a researcher and I have to get back to the lab soon. I was in the middle of a breakthrough."

Without another word each Matoran place their package inside of a stone in the Ring of Stones. Pure energy flowed from the stones into each of the Matoran. Kenar could feel his body growing and changing.

When the energy cleared Kenar looked around and saw not other Matoran, but six other Toa. He himself was also a Toa. The seven Toa Durna touched the tips of their weapons. As they did so a pillar of light shone up into the sky causing fear in the hearts of the Rahkshi Talla and the heart of the Shadowed One.

The Shadowed One might have thought that it was the end of Talla Nui. No, it signaled only a beginning.


	3. Chapter 2: Energized Protodermis

Chapter 2: Energized Protodermis

**The** Toa stood there admiring their transformations and testing their weapons.

Kenar flexed his proto-claws and stretched his new wings. Ehller was making sharp jabs with her staff and testing her Cordak blaster's range. Macura showed his proficiency with his Blade-Claws while Tavok used his Kinetic-Blade and Proto-Drill in a mock battle with Corik and his Rhotuka-Staff. Celtune looked quite imposing with his huge sword, enhanced Kohlii-Staff and Zamor Launcher. Auxus hovered in the air with his propeller and hover pack wile he took aim at the ground with his new disk launcher.

A sudden explosion rocked the earth that the Toa stood on. Pillars of smoke were rising from the nearby city and Kenar could hear the screams of Matoran in need. All at once the Toa raced towards the city.

When they arrived Kenar could hardly recognize the city at all. Buildings were smashed and Matoran lay dead among the rubble.

Tears filled his eyes and he began to run. He didn't know where he was going. He only knew that he needed to get away from all of this.

Blinded by sorrow he bumped straight into a patrol of Rahkshi.

"What have we got here," said the Patrol Leader, "A little Toa I think?"

Kenar was scared to death. He knew what Rahkshi were but he didn't know that they could talk and he definitely didn't know that they carried Tridax Pods with them. All he wanted to do was blend in with them. Something that was hard to do when they have you caught.

"That's not a Toa sir," said another of the Rahkshi, "That's one of us. Besides we killed all the Toa."

Kenar looked down at his feet. He indeed looked like a Rahkshi from head to toe.

"Why were you separated from your Patrol?" said the Leader

"The leader sent me after a Matoran that was annoying him and I was returning to my Patrol," said Kenar as calmly as he could.

"Return to your Patrol and don't leave them again," said the Patrol Leader as he let Kenar go.

Kenar raced off in the direction that he was heading before and then circled back to join the other Toa. He realized while they had him captured that his masked had made him look like a Rahkshi.

_So I have the Mask of Illusion,_ he thought, _That should be quite useful._

He deactivated his mask as he went to join the other Toa. As he approached they were making a fire to burn the bodies of the dead Matoran that they had found.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Kenar to the other Toa, "There's a Patrol of Rahkshi heading this way. I just ran into them."

"What do you mean?" asked Macura

Kenar told them how he was captured and then his escape. "They probably saw the fire and are coming at us right now," finished Kenar

The Toa quickly doused the fire and launched into speculation about their own masks. Kenar knew that this was pointless and tried to get them to be quiet. Kenar closed his eyes in frustration. Suddenly they stopped talking. Kenar was incredulous. He opened his eyes cautiously. Then he quickly closed them again.

Surrounding them on all sides were three Patrols of Rahkshi Talla. They were closing in and he felt claws grip his shoulders. He felt himself being lifted up off the ground. Kenar tried opening his eyes again.

What he saw didn't make sense. He and the other Toa were in the arms of several flying Rahi.

Ehller shouted out to all of them. "It's ok. They're on our side."

"How do you know?" asked Corik

"I can speak to them through my mind," said Ehller, "I think it's my mask."

The Rahi were flying them towards the Stadium. Kenar and the other Toa were dropped lightly on the Ground. As they flew away Ehller remarked. "They said that we would find our greatest allies here."

On of the Rahi stayed clinging onto Auxus's shoulder. "I think he likes Me," said Auxus.

"Well that's one ally," joked Celtune.

The Toa laughed. Then they became sober. "Our greatest allies huh," pondered Macura, "But the Rahkshi said all the Toa are dead."

"Not exactly," said a voice from behind. And out from the shadows stepped a Turaga and twelve Matoran.

**The** Squad leader walked lightly down the hall toward the Shadowed One's office. "It's not every day you have the possibility of getting a promotion." thought the Rahkshi.

When it reached the door he knocked lightly until a voice said "Come in." The Rahkshi came in and sat down in the chair by the desk. The Shadowed One turned to look at him.

"You are a Squad Leader, correct?"

"Yes sir," said the Rahkshi

"Today you led three Patrols against a group of seven rogue Toa, correct?"

"Yes sir, I did," The Rahkshi was more wary now.

"And you let them escape?"

"Yes sir, I did," The Rahkshi was nearly in tears.

"Do you know what energized protodermis is?"

"Yes sir. It is a substance that either kills or mutates anything that comes in contact with it," said the Squad Leader

The Shadowed One stood up and pulled out a small dagger that he had recently coated in the very substance that they were talking about.

"That is correct," said the Shadowed One, "But did you know that if it comes in contact with the internal organs it makes for a deadly and efficient acid that can kill in a matter of minutes."

The Rahkshi was trembling in it seat. It knew what was about to happen.

"You may go," said the Shadowed One with his back turned, "This interview is now over."

The Squad Leader was relieved. It sprang from its seat and raced towards the door. The Shadowed One suddenly whirled and with perfect accuracy threw the dagger straight at the Rahkshi's back.

It took the Rahkshi a moment before it realized what had happened. It began screaming and writhing in pain as the acid ate it from inside out. Amidst all of this the Shadowed One quietly resumed his paper work.


	4. Chapter 3: Fulfill Your Destiny

Chapter 3: Fulfill your Destiny

**The** new Squad Leader was proud of its new position. So when the Shadowed One called it to his office soon after his promotion it came gladly. Now it wished it hadn't come.

"You will coordinate with Sentrahk in order to break into the Stadium." The Shadowed One was saying, "He and several others who will remain unnamed will be drilling from under ground while you and your squad will prepare to meet them when they exit. Do you understand?"

The Squad Leader looked at Sentrahk and then at the Shadowed One and said "Yes."

"If you fail or displease me in any way, well…"the Shadowed One gestured to a jar containing the bubbling remains of the former Squad Leader.

"Yes sir." said the Rahkshi

"Leech the Matoran and kill the Toa but I want the Turaga alive. We have some tests that we need to run. Now go and alert the other Squad Leaders."

"Yes sir." said the Rahkshi. It raced out the door and after alerting the other Squads went to its own.

"Troops we're going out for a bit of recreation." said the Squad Leader to its troops.

"What kind of recreation sir?" said one of the Patrol Leaders.

"Toa Hunting." replied the Squad Leader.

The maniacal laughing of the Rahkshi echoed through the base and was a dark omen of what was about to occur.

"**I** am Turaga Jakop and these are the Matoran that were spared from the attack." said the Turaga. Turaga Jakop introduced the Matoran to the Toa. A couple of them Kenar knew, such as Hafu (Po-Matoran), Pohta (Li-Matoran), Macku (Ga-Matoran) and to Kenar's joy, Langu (Le-Matoran). Then there were some that he didn't know like Onepu (Onu-Matoran), Kapura (Ta-Matoran), Gorom (Iro-Matoran), Dilza (Gre-Matoran), Tifir (Mag-Matoran), Duron (Grav-Matoran), Weyre (Plas-Matoran) and Ratora (So-Matoran).

The Toa stared at Turaga Jakop and the Matoran incredulously. "But how did you become a Turaga?" stammered Celtune.

"I was helping these matoran to safety when they surrounded us." recalled Jakop, "Several flying Rahi helped the matoran to safety. By the time they returned for me all my Toa power was used up fighting the Rahkshi."

"Well can you tell us about ourselves?" asked Corik

"No. I can tell you nothing about your masks or abilities. You must discover them for yourselves." said Jakop "But I can tell you that we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Why?" asked Ehller.

"Don't you feel that?" said Turaga Jakop.

The approaching squads of Rahkshi and the drilling of Sentrahk could be felt by all of them as the ground trembled violently. None of them knew what to do. Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the Stadium and out stepped a huge figure.

"My name is Brutaka and I am here to help you." Said the figure," Jump through the portal while I hold them off."

The seven Toa and the matoran hopped through the portal. Jakop lingered long enough for Brutaka to whisper in his ear and give him a small shard of Proto-Glass. Then he too went through the portal.

Sentrahk's Drill Rusher broke through the surface of the Stadium's floor and the Rahkshi started swarming into the Stadium. The battle raged on until there was a large pile of dead Rahkshi and the Drill Rusher was reduced to bits.

The Shadowed One was notified of this and came down to the Stadium to succeed where his army had failed. When he saw his army severely weakened and Brutaka still fighting he aimed his eye beams straight at the warrior's chest.

Brutaka fell in slow motion onto his knees. Before the portal closed and the darkness came he said, "To fulfill your destiny enlist the help of the Keton……"

Then all was silent.

The Toa, Matoran, and Turaga looked in the portal before it closed and saw the death of a great warrior. Kenar did not know Brutaka but he had saved his life.

How Brutaka knew that they needed help was a mystery to him. Kenar's eyes welled up with tears. He turned away from the others not wanting them to see. As he did so he saw before him a stairway to the skies. He turned back and gestured at the stairs to the others and they all began to climb to whatever awaited them.

**Several** great Rahi watched the party climb the stairs. Their yellow armor gleamed in the sun. The Rahi turned back to their city. One of them went to the elder of the city and asked to see the legend. After reading the legend the Rahi knew it was time. They didn't want to get involved this was a Matoran's war but it was their destiny. Their legends had foretold it. All they could do was wait.

**The** Shadowed One called both Sentrahk and the Squad Leader that he had met with before to his office.

"We fought a great battle today." he said, "But we failed on several counts. Isn't that right Rahkshi?"

"Yes, sir" said the Rahkshi

"Name a few for me please." said the Shadowed One.

"Several troops, a Drill Rusher and we lost the Toa, Matoran, and Turaga." said the trembling Rahkshi.

"We also lost you." said the Shadowed One.

The Rahkshi knew what was going to happen. He was going to be turned into bubbling green goo like his comrade.

"Sentrahk," said the Shadowed One, "You know those tests that we were going to perform on that Turaga. Take this buffoon down to the Testing center and tell them that a Rahkshi would do just fine for their tests."

Sentrahk picked up the protesting Rahkshi and walked out the door. Suddenly the Rahkshi wished that it had been turned into goo.


	5. Chapter 4: City of the Clouds

The Settling Shadow

Chapter 4: City of the Clouds

**Kenar** and Langu used the arduous climb to catch up on the events of the past day.

"There I was," said Langu, "with three Rahkshi surrounding me. I swung my ax and they scattered just like that. And then I ran after them shouting at them to come and fight but they ran and I continued shouting until…."

"You did not," corrected Dilza, "You went and hid in an alley until Jakop came and fought the Rahkshi off." Everyone laughed, even Macura. Gorom was the first to reach the top of the staircase.

"Guys! You have to see this," shouted Gorom from the top of the stairs.

When Kenar reached the top he was awestruck. It was the most beautiful city that Kenar had ever seen. The buildings were completely white and the streets were paved with gold. Hulking yellow figures went about running errands and the like. Something about these figures looked like something out of a legend.

"Amazing!" said Turaga Jakop, "I thought that they had died out."

"Exactly what are you talking about?" asked Hafu.

"Why Keetongu of course!" said Jakop, "Legends have told of Keetongu cities like this but they were supposed to be destroyed during the Great Cataclysm. We're probably the first beings to see this in thousands of years."

One of the Keetongu walked up to Turaga Jakop and spoke to him in a series of grunts.

"He says to follow him." said Jakop. "You speak Ketongu?" asked Weyre. "Of course." said Jakop, "It's not a hard language to master."

The group followed the Keetongu into the village center. All along the way Kenar was stunned by the beauty of this Keetongu city. He knew that they were Rahi but he also knew that they were Rahi that were far more intelligent than was previously thought. The Keetongu led them to a small hut at the center of the village. Inside was a very old Keetongu seated on several pillows. Turaga Jakop translated every word that he said.

"Welcome friends." said the old Keetongu, "I am the village elder. I keep the legends and records of this city. Our legends have foretold of you r arrival "

"What do you mean." asked Jakop. "Let me show you." said the elder. The old Keetongu rose from his seat and went into a back room. He came back carrying a stone tablet which he handed to Jakop. Jakop read the legend aloud to all of them.

_"When darkness covers the land below and all is but lost  
When the stairs are found to the sky-land  
When the secret light no longer fights  
When the world that feeds the world is closed  
Ye will know the end is near_

Call the hidden tribes together in glory they march forth  
The armor will be used again until the fight is done  
Gather the seven shining stones they hold the key  
Find the secret light and bring them back to fight

If ye do these the world will sing  
The reign of shadows will then end  
The time of peace to come again"

"What does it mean?" asked Tifir.

"It means that the Keetongu will help us fight." replied Kapura.

"Yes," said the elder, "We will organized the tribes and aid you in battle. But," the village elder looked at the Toa, "your destinies lay separated."

The Keetongu snapped his fingers and two portals opened. He gestured that the Matoran and Turaga take the one on his left and the Toa take the one on his right.

"Goodbye my friend." said Kenar to Langu, "Don't get eaten by Rahkshi."

"Rahkshi!" exclaimed Langu, "Those punks. I like an actually fun battle Kenar. Not some boring Rahkshi brawl."

Langu and the rest of the Matoran went through their portal. Turaga Jakop took out a small drawstring pouch and handed it to the village elder. As Turaga Jakop stepped through his portal it closed leaving the Toa to go through theirs. Kenar was the last one to go through. When he arrived he found himself and the other Toa on a windswept plateau with a sheer drop on all sides. To his surprise the portal was still open. The village elder stepped through along with another Ketongu that, Kenar later learned, translated for him. The Elder closed the portal. "Now we begin your training." said the elder.

**There** are some things that inspire fear in almost everyone. One such thing is the Hall of Makuta. The Hall of Makuta is the place in the new Dark Hunter base on Talla Nui where the entire Brotherhood of Makuta is stored in status tubes. It is where the Dark Hunters get the Anti-Dermis for use in Proto Cloning Techniques. The Makuta are supposedly all asleep and it is also supposed that they cannot break out of their tubes. Therefore it is quite irrational that one would be afraid of losing his life there. However everyone was afraid. That is everyone except the Shadowed One.

The Shadowed One was in the Hall of Makuta extracting anti-dermis from the Makuta. He had killed so many Rahkshi due to uselessness that he needed more anti-dermis in order to keep cloning. He extracted several vials of anti-dermis from Mutran and started towards the door. As he went to the exit he passed the tube housing the Makuta of Metru Nui. The Shadowed One stopped to talk to his old enemy.

"How does it feel Makuta," said the Shadowed One largely to himself, "How does it feel to be second to me? How does it feel to know that your rule is crushed? How does it feel to know that every time that I come here I siphon away the smallest portion of your being. But you can't hear me, can you. You can't see the fact that I have accomplished everything that you dreamed of and more. In fact I pity you. You were once a mighty being. Now you are reduced to a mere resource."

The Shadowed One finished his taunting of Makuta and stepped out the door. For a time nothing moved within the Hall of Makuta. Then the Makuta of Metru Nui opened one dark red eye.

"You can taunt me all you want Shadowed One," thought Makuta, "But know this. Your empire will soon fall and on the day it does I will be there to reclaim what you have taken from me."  
Makuta closed his eye and all was still, for now.


	6. Chapter 5: Split Destiny

Chapter 5: Split Destiny

"**What** kind of training?" asked Macura.

"You will learn to use your masks, your elemental abilities, and your Toa tools," said the Elder.

"But Turaga Jakop said that we have to figure those out for ourselves," said Auxus

"Who said I was going to tell you?" replied the Elder.

Then the old Keetongu set them to completely meaningless and seemingly impossible tasks.

He told Corik to fill a 5 bio deep hole without moving at all. Macura was told to transport himself from one side of the plateau to the other without physically moving. The Keetongu told Auxus to stand directly in front of him and make it so that the Keetongu couldn't see him. Celtune was told to become Matoran sized but retain his abilities, while Tavok was told to dodge all of the projectiles that the Elder's translator threw him.

Kenar and Ehller had already learned to control their masks, the Mask of Illusions for Kenar and the Mask of Telepathy for Ehller. So they just practiced activating them while they waited for the others to fulfill their tasks.

Macura was the first to finish the task assigned to him. He disappeared and reappeared with a pop on the other side of the plateau. The elder then told him that he wore the Mask of Quick Travel. One by one the rest of them completed their assignments. Corik filled in the hole using his Kiril, Celtune shrunk using his Pehkui, Auxus turned invisible using his Huna, and Tavok dodged the projectiles skillfully using his Calix.

"Excellent," said the Keetongu, "Now you will learn to use your elemental powers. To do this you must reach inside your mind and look for it. This takes immense concentration. Much more concentration than using masks."

After several hours Kenar was able to make small sonic booms and Auxus was able to create a thin stream of plasma.

Slowly everyone else was able to use their powers.  
Kenar had control over sound, Auxus had control over plasma, Macura had control over plants, Celtune had control over gravity, Corik had control over magnetism, Ehller had control over electricity, and Tavok had control over metals.

By then end of the day Kenar's brain hurt quite a bit from all the thinking that they had to do. The Elder bade them good night

"Tomorrow we will learn to use Toa tools," he said.

Kenar woke to the sound of someone rummaging for something. When he opened his eyes he saw Tavok looking for something and muttering to himself. "What are you looking for?" asked Kenar.

"My sword and my drill," replied Tavok, "I had them back in the Ketongu city but after I went through the portal yesterday I didn't have them. We jumped into our training so fast that I didn't remember that they were gone until now."

"Maybe they were lost in the portal," said Kenar, "That can happen you know. When the Elder wakes up we will talk to him about this."

The Elder woke up a few minutes later and Kenar and Tavok approached him about Tavok's missing Toa tools. "I am so sorry about that," said the old Keetongu, "I will replace them for you."

"I would be most grateful if you could." replied Tavok.

The old Keetongu turned to his Translator and spoke to him in grunts. The Toa couldn't understand it because the Translator wasn't Translating for them. As soon as he was done speaking the Old Keetongu snapped his fingers and a portal appeared which the Translator quickly hopped through.

A few hours later the Translator reappeared carrying a large axe and two protosteel claws. The Translator handed these weapons to Tavok. Tavok was in awe by the axe. It was Keetongu forged with intricate designs and symbols up and down the handle. He expressed his gratitude to the Elder and then the Toa began their training for the day.

"Today we will start weapons training. Weapons are a curious thing. Everyone uses the same weapon in different ways. You can also channel your elemental energy through you weapons. Let us begin"

The elder taught the Toa the basic forms and uses for each weapon and then split them into fighting pairs. He paired the leftover Toa with himself. After declaring each of them proficient in each of their weapons he allowed them to have a break.

Kenar's back felt very sore. He had been fighting Auxus and his Rahi. Kenar was impressed by their strength and stamina. He felt that if he got a good night's rest that he would be able to fight any Dark Hunter. After the break was over the Elder called all the Toa together. They sat in a circle around a fire that he had made. He took out the drawstring pouch that Jakop had given him and proceeded to talk.

"The Dark Hunters have taken over much of the land," said the old Keetongu, "There is not much that stands in their way. You and your Matoran friends are some examples of that. So is this." The elder opened the pouch and retrieved a round piece of proto-glass from the inside. "This is called a Durna Stone," he said "There are seven of them. Combined they create a mask that has the power to heal the world of its evil. You must collect the other six of these if you are to win this war."

He put the Durna Stone back in its pouch and handed the pouch to Kenar. The old Ketongu snapped his fingers and two portals appeared.

"One of these will take you to Metru Nui where you will find a Durna Stone." said the Elder. "The other one will take you to the Headquarters of the Order of Mata Nui. You must choose who will go where."

The Toa decided that Kenar, Macura, Ehller and Tavok would go to Metru Nui, while Corik, Celtune and Auxus would go to the Order of Mata Nui.

After the Toa had gone the Old Ketongu snapped his fingers and a Portal back to the Keetongu City opened. The Elder and his translator stepped through the portal. A Nivawk bird was watching from high in the sky. The device strapped to its back had recorded all that had happened in the past two days. Its mission was complete so it flew off to warn its master of what it had seen and heard.

**The** Matoran and the Turaga appeared inside of a dank dark cave. It was barely lit and Langu could hardly see. A large Keetongu approached Jakop and began to speak with him. To Langu it sounded like they were talking in gibberish.

After they were done speaking the Keetongu started walking away and Jakop told them to follow. Langu and the rest of them walked through tunnel after tunnel. Just as Langu thought he was going drop dead they arrived in a long hallway like room.

Lights flicked on with a snap and Langu was amazed by what he saw. Thirteen suits of armor were lined up along the long side of the wall. "Mech-Toran Armor." said Turaga Jakop. "What's that?" asked Pohta. "Mech-Toran Armor is kind of like Exo Toa armor except it's for Matoran and Turaga. It enhances your specific element and gives you greater strength and speed."

Langu walked up to a suit of Mech-Toran armor to examine it.

Suddenly the ground beneath him started to rise forming a small platform. The platform turned and pressed Langu into the armor.

Thick bands strapped Langu's legs and arms to the armor. Langu tried moving his legs. To his surprise the Mech-Toran's legs started moving also. Langu took his first steps in the suit of armor.

The other Matoran and the Turaga hastily put on their own suits of armor. As soon as all of them had been strapped into their armor the Keetongu that had led them there snapped his fingers and a portal opened. Turaga Jakop led the way through the portal leaving the Keetongu in silence.

**The** Nivawk bird landed lightly on the threshold of the Dark Hunter base in Talla Nui. It was admitted by the guards and walked down the hall to the Shadowed One's office.

Before the Nivawk could knock the Shadowed One opened the door and let him come in. The Nivawk removed its recording device and handed it to the Shadowed One. Then it was gone. The Shadowed One sat down and replayed what had been recorded.

Despite what he had learned from the recording the Shadowed One had an evil grin on his face. The Toa thought that they knew everything but this time the Shadowed One knew. This time they would fail.


	7. Chapter 6: The Toa's Bane

Chapter 6: The Toa's Bane

**Langu** wondered what had possessed him to volunteer for this mission. After coming through the portal Jakop and the Matoran had found themselves in the underground tunnels of Talla Nui.

After setting up a camp they formulated a plan. Jakop had reasoned that the Dark Hunter's Army was large because of cloning.

He said that if they could stop them from cloning then they would have an advantage. Langu had immediately stood up and volunteered to sabotage the Cloning Center. Now he wished that he hadn't.

Langu knew that they were supposed to be as quiet and stealthy as possible. However Langu had recently discovered that setting off an explosive in order to destroy the cloning vats was not very stealthy.

He and Kapura were running as fast as they could down the hallways and corridors of the Dark Hunter Base. The Rahkshi were right behind them and gaining with every step that they took.

"Quick, in here," shouted Kapura.

He and Langu ran through one of the doors towards the end of the hallway. It was strangely unlocked and the two Matoran soon found out why. Langu and Kapura stood inside of the Hall of Makuta. Right in front of them was the Shadowed One.

"Well, well," said the Shadowed One, "What have we here?"

The Shadowed One fired his eyebeams at the two Matoran but they dodged behind one of the vats containing Makuta. The explosion of the eyebeams caused cracks to appear on the vats and the Makuta could feel their cages weakening.

The Shadowed One fired again, this time hitting the vat containing the Makuta of Metru Nui. The vat exploded causing shards of proto-glass to fly across the room. Langu and Kapura ducked as proto-glass whizzed around them.

The Rahkshi that had been chasing the Matoran had entered the room just in time to see the other Makuta emerge from their vats.

Langu and Kapura hastily exited the room in order to avoid being killed by all the fighting going on. They made their way quietly through the base and returned to the underground tunnels.

**Metru** Nui, City of Legends. "More like City of Death," thought Kenar.

Metru Nui looked like another Great Cataclysm had happened. There were no buildings. Only piles of broken and shattered rock and protodermis.

Kenar, Tavok, Macura and Ehller had been surprised to find that apparently no Dark Hunters inhabited the city. Now they understood why. It was the stink. The stench of so many dieing and decaying bodies had made the Toa gag upon arrival. The whole place smelled of death.

"And we're supposed to find a Durna Stone in this," thought Kenar, "It could be anywhere."

After arriving the Toa had split up to try and find the Durna Stone. Now Kenar was returning to the designated meeting place. When he got there the other Toa had already arrived.

"I found something!" blurted Ehller before anyone else could talk. Since the other Toa had found nothing they all followed Ehller to see what she had found.

Ehller led them to a large trench in the ground several bios from the Coliseum.

The trench was filled with lava except a small shelf just above the boiling liquid. Macura used his powers to create a ladder of vines and Ehller led them down onto the shelf.

"I don't see anything," said Kenar after they had landed.

"Turn around," said Ehller.

Before them was an archway set into the stone walls of the trench. Inscribed on it written in Matoran were these words.

_What is large and terrifying  
Takes to lava and to flying  
Holds the masks inside its name  
And is called the Toa's bane_

"What does it mean?" asked Tavok

"Well it's obviously a riddle." Macura said excitedly, "Oh, I do love a good puzzle."

"Well can you answer it?" asked Kenar.

"Give me time." Said Macura

Kenar didn't have time. So he started puzzling over the riddle himself.

"Well masks are Kanohi." He thought out loud. "So this is a Rahi that likes to fly and swim in lava and has the word Kanohi in its name."

"I know what that is." Tavok said smiling. "It's a Kanohi Dragon."

As soon as Tavok said those words the archway opened and revealed an extremely large Kanohi Dragon sitting on a nest of eggs. Ehller nudged Kenar's shoulder and pointed at the eggs. Nestled among them was a shiny stone made of protoglass that was certainly not an egg. The toa readied their weapons and prepared for what seemed like inevitable death.


	8. Chapter 7: Battle of West Koro

The Settling Shadow

Chapter 7: Battle of West Koro

Teridax stood on one of the Great Frozen Stalagmites in North Koro. After the two Matoran had inadvertently set the Makuta free the Makuta had battled the Shadowed One and his hordes of Rahkshi Talla. In the process all but three squads of Rahkshi were decimated along with half of the Dark Hunter Base. All the Makuta had received many wounds, especially Mutran who seemed to have gone even more insane during his time in captivity. After the battle the Makuta had flown to North Koro to replenish their energy and that was where they were.

Antroz walked up to Teridax. Radiak, Gavla, and Kirop and been imprisoned with the Makuta because they would have helped them escape otherwise.

Luckily the Shadow Matoran had escaped also, allowing the three Makuta to see. "The Shadowed One is not as clever as he thinks he is." said Antroz.

"No Brother," replied Teridax, "He is not. However he must have had something planned for this place. If I do not find out even the Shadowed One's true name could not express my disgust."

"So his name is that bad."

"Yes brother, even a being as evil as I wouldn't dare use his true name."

"I have a plan to get back inside the Shadowed One's base and take control of Talla Nui. We will ally ourselves with the Matoran. When we learn of their plans we will take both that and a …… present to the Shadowed One under a white flag. While we are there we will sabotage his base to explode when we want. When the Matoran go to rescue their friend we will activate the bomb and become the rulers of Talla Nui."

"A genius plan brother but I must say. How did you gain this tactical insight?"

"I think some of Icarax's leaked into my tank during our imprisonment."

The two Makuta began to laugh. It was not a hearty cheerful laugh. No it was an evil laugh. A laugh of two beings plotting something that would bring death to all others.

The Shadowed One, Lariska, Sentrahk, the remaining Rahkshi Squads and several other Dark Hunters stood in one of the few rooms remaining in the base. The Shadowed One turned to face the assembled beings.

"Which of you was careless enough to let the two Matoran in?" asked the Shadowed One in a quiet voice. His gaze passed over the Dark Hunters and landed on the Rahkshi. All three squads of Rahkshi began to tremble.

"Come here." said the Shadowed One to the Rahkshi. All of them immediately obeyed. "Now," said the Shadowed One impassively, "You will witness exactly what happens to those who disobey orders."

He clapped his hands and the entire side of the wall collapsed. Into the room stepped a hideous creature. Its head closely resembled that of a Rahkshi only several times larger. Its body was similarly large. It had a long green tail with white spines jutting out at random places. The body was also green with white spines. The feet were large flat and black as night while its hands were a bright white. In its hands was club shaped like a Rahkshi staff and it dragged it across the floor.

"This," said the Shadowed One, "Is Rahtorak. Rahtorak sit!" Rahtorak sat making the ground tremble violently. "Rahtorak likes to eat. His favorite food is Rahkshi."

The Shadowed One pointed from Rahtorak to the Rahkshi Squads. Rahtorak stood up and roared breaking several windows. Rahtorak walked over to the Rahkshi and began munching on his favorite snack.

The Dark Hunters stood in awkward silence where all they could hear was the crunching of the Rahkshi in Rahtorak's mouth. When Rahtorak was finished he sat back down again.

"Why did he do that? That's almost a third of our army gone." whispered Vanisher to Lariska.

"They failed him and," she replied back very audibly "The Shadowed One has minor anger issues."

A laugh burst from the assembled Dark Hunters and the Shadowed One flushed with anger. "I'm warning you Lariska –."

He started but was interrupted by a large explosion outside the base that shook the whole of West Koro where the base was.

"To your stations!" called Turaga Jakop. Just after the bomb went off the Dark Hunters came rushing out of the base and began attacking the Matoran.

Langu led a charge down to meet the Dark Hunters while Gorom and Duron and Dilza stayed behind in order to operate the large catapults that they had constructed from a distance.

Even when barreling down the corridors with hordes of Rahkshi right behind him Langu had never been this scared. He was locked in combat with Sentrahk and was doing badly. Every time Langu swung his sword Sentrahk's was there blocking the blow only to come back hard on him.

Langu wasn't sure that his Mech-Toran armor could take much more of a beating. Langu whirled and swung his sword at Sentrahk's neck. Sentrahk parried with such force that Langu was knocked flat onto his back and his sword flew from his hands landing several feet away.

Sentrahk silently raised his sword above his head preparing for the blow that would be the end of Langu. Suddenly Langu saw something small and silver poke through Sentrahk's rib cage. Sentrahk fell forward, his sword dropping as he fell. Behind him stood Hafu, his sword coated in a substance that Langu didn't want to identify. Hafu helped Langu up.

He looked at Sentrahk's dead body and said "Another Hafu original."

Just then large balls of molten protodermis whizzed through the air above the two matoran. They cheered as the balls landed on the Dark Hunter base causing it to go up in flames. Debris flew everywhere.

Langu and Hafu heard a weak voice call out "Help Me." They search for the source until they found it. It was Macku. They found her lying on the ground amidst flaming chunks of debris. Her entire left arm had been cut off and part of the Mech-Toran armor was melted onto her.

"Who did this to you?" asked Langu.

Macku could barely speak. "Laris.." she fell unconscious.

Langu and Hafu began dragging her across the ground towards where the catapults were. As they dragged her they were joined by Tifir, who had lost a finger, and Onepu. As they approached the catapults Turaga Jakop hurried up to them.

"Quick!" he said "We have to help her. Pohta can you make her a new arm? Dilza we need to remove that melted armor."

There was no time to go back to the tunnels so Pohta and Dilza had to work right then. In a few hours Macku woke up. She had been horribly scarred by the burns she had received and her new arm was completely mechanical. It was made from the remaining portions of her armor. Though an impromptu creation by Pohta the arm had a sword that retracted and extended at will.

It took them a long time to move the catapults into the Matoran's underground base. When they arrived all the Matoran collapsed from exhaustion. West Koro had been won but at a horrible price and the next day would be even harder.


	9. Chapter 8: Hybrid

The Settling Shadow

Chapter 8: Hybrid

"**I** don't think this was a good idea." said Corik to Celtune and Auxus.

The three Toa were walking along a sandy beach on the Island of Daxia. They had been sent there by the Ketongu and had arrived about a day ago.

"It's blistering hot here," he continued "And even though I can't see any life I have this feeling that we are being watched."

Behind them the Toa heard a low growl. They turned and saw a Shallows Cat slinking silently behind them. It had shining black fur that stood out on the white sand. Its claws were several inches long and its teeth were colored red and serrated like a saw.

The Toa readied their weapons and the cat pounced. Corik fired a Rhotuka from his staff at the creature knocking it back and magnetizing it. The Cat let out a wild roar and suddenly the Toa were surrounded on all sides by an entire pack of Shallows Cats.

Auxus jumped into the air and activated his hover pack. He began making the air even hotter than it was already. The cats began to tire from all the heat and Cork and Celtune were having no problems landing blows. Then one of the cats jumped up and attacked Auxus making him lose his concentration. Auxus's hover pack exploded and he fell to the ground unconscious. Now it was the Toa who were doing badly.

The two remaining Toa moved to protect Auxus and the Shallows Cats slowly moved them into a tightening circle. Corik didn't like how the battle was progressing. Each time they beat back or knocked a Cat unconscious a fresh one moved in to take its place. The Toa were tiring and Corik was sure that they would soon be Cat food. Then they were momentarily blinded by a flash of bright light. The Toa could hear the Cats scampering away from them.

When they regained sight they saw a large figure standing in front of them. The figure wore an Akaku and was clad in black, white and silver armor that seemed to have a metallic gleam to it. A pair of large wings sprouted from the figure's back and it carried a large black and white staff in its hands.

"What are you doing here?" it said.

Celtune stepped forward. "We were sent here by the Ketongu as an embassy to the Order of Mata Nui. After we arrived we were attacked by the Shallows Cats and my brother here was injured."

"You must be bound and interrogated. None of us let anyone wander the Island freely. Even those with good intentions are examined. If you are found trustworthy you will be set free. Understood?"

"Yes," said Celtune "But my brother here was injured by the Shallows Cats and he needs help."

The figure knelt to examine Auxus. "He'll be alright. I will carry him on my back to the base." The figure paused. "Now I must blindfold you. No one learns of the way to the base unless they are proved trustworthy."

The figure waved his hand and balls of shadow and light appeared. The shadow energy morphed into three small strips of cloth while the light formed several long glowing ropes. The figure used one of these to tie Auxus to him and then tied the others to Celtune, Corik and finally himself.

"Walk straight forward." he said. "Do not change your course in any way and you will stay on the path. No matter what you hear do not change course." Then he put the blind folds on them.

He led them off of the beach and into the dense forest. Corik could hear the being's wing fluttering lightly meaning he was flying low to the ground. He tried to walk as straight as he could. Then he heard it.

"You will fail Toa Corik." the voice said. "You will fail."

Images raced through Corik's mind. Flash! His fellow Toa mauled and mangled lying on the ground. Flash! Shadow covering the whole planet blocking out the sun. Flash! Jakop and the Matoran mutated into hideous Rahi-like creatures. Flash! Corik forced to wander the planet alone, always running away. Flash! His friend, Tifir, tracking him down and killing him while he slept. Flash! The Bohrok reprogrammed to destroy everything, rampaging and leaving the planet desolate. Flash! The Visorak hordes unleashed and beginning a war with the Bohrok. Flash! The war causes the planet to blow up triggering a chain explosion in space. Flash! The explosion creates an enormous black hole ending the universe.

"But we can help you." said the voice, "Yes we can. Come, break the rope that binds you and turn and come to us."

Another set of images went through Corik's mind. Flash! The Dark Hunters driven from Talla Nui. Flash! His fellow Toa and he given special armor and political status. Flash! Corik is given the Island of Metru Nui to rule over as king. Flash! Corik out lives his fellow Toa and rules as Turaga of the whole planet.

"You can have all this if you come to us." said the voice. "Come, come."

Corik had to admit that the things he saw were very attractive. In fact he wanted those things very much. The things that would happen if he failed were gruesome to say the least and Corik much preferred the idea of ruling the world. He raised his bladed Rhotuka staff to cut the rope and join the voice. He heard some one shout out to him but he didn't care. All he wanted was to join the voice. He brought his staff swinging down to his rope.

Just as he knew that he would slice the rope in two he felt a resistance. He pressed harder but he still met a barrier. Corik found the rope and brought his fist down on it. The pain in his hand was intense and he let out a beast like scream. He had to join the voice, he just had to. He could feel the voice was near and he had to find it. They voice would help him he knew it. His friends were traitors and cowards not to listen to the wisdom of it. Corik turned and struggled against the rope. He roared and screamed overcome with desire to join the voice.

Then there was a flash of light so bright that it shone through his blindfold of shadow. For a moment he could see beyond his blindfold. The being that they had met was standing in between him and a hideous slime coated Rahkshi like creature. Light shone out of the being on all sides and the creature coward in fear. Suddenly Corik no longer wanted to listen to the voice.

"Go back to your caverns and secret hiding places Rahi scum. We have no use for you here. Do not go any farther than this point or you will be utterly destroyed."

The creature backed of and scampered away into the woods. The being stopped shining and Corik's blind fold grew dark again.

"What was that thing?" asked Corik timidly.

"A Wood Whisperer," said the being, "Nasty little Rahi. They are extremely dangerous but they make a very effective guard. If you listen to their voice and follow them they will lure you away and consume your flesh and gnaw on your bones. Only a being of a very strong mind can get past them and such beings are scarce in the world today. Now let us continue. They cannot get to us past this point."

They continued for several more hours through the woods. Corik was relieved that he heard no more voices though he had to wonder. What if what the Rahi said was true? What if he failed? Corik shook his head and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to think if such things.

When they finally stopped Corik ached all over. He heard the being step forward and tap his staff on something in front of him. Light shone through his blindfold and he could see the face of a cliff in front of him. Seven points of light were shining on the surface, forming the image of a Great Hau. The light faded and Corik's blindfold went dark. Then he heard the entire side of the cliff begin to move to the side. The being removed their blindfolds and untied their ropes.

When Corik could see he gasped at what was before him. In front of him was a gigantic staircase that led down into the cliff side and then underground.

The being picked up Auxus and carried him in his arms as they all went down the staircase. Into the headquarters of the Order of Mata Nui.

Celtune and Corik followed the being down the stairs. After what seemed like hours they reached the bottom. The entrance was apparently unguarded and the group walked through to find themselves in a very small room. In the room was a table and five chairs. The thing that Corik noticed about them was that they were all shaped like a Kanohi Rode Mask of Truth.

"This is the base of the Order of Mata Nui?" said Celtune, "I expected something a bit bigger."

"Quiet!" said the being sharply

A portal opened and a large yellow figure wearing a Rode stepped out.

"My name is Interrogator." said the figure, "I will decide if you are trustworthy or not. You may sit." Interrogator turned to the being. "I want to know how you found these Toa on our Island."

"Well," said the being "I found them while I was patrolling the beach. They were under attack by a pack of Shallows Cats and this Toa," he motioned to Auxus, "was already unconscious. I scared away the Shallows cats and bound and blindfolded the Toa. I took them through the forest and after a run in with a Wood Whisperer we arrived. I took them down here and I am now talking to you. Satisfied?"

"Oh very much so," said Interrogator "Now Toa I want to know why you are on this Island. Do not try to lie, I will know."

Once again Celtune took the lead. "We were sent here by the Ketongu with a message to the Order. The message is this, Talla Nui has fallen to the Shadowed One and the Ketongu are marching to war against him."

Interrogator silently examined him for several seconds before saying. "That is the most outlandish story that I have ever heard in this room in all my years. However I know it to be completely true."  
Corik and Celtune breathed sighs of relief. Then the Toa and the beings heard a small tap at the door of the room. Interrogator went forward and cautiously opened the door. In flew a small Rahi. It was the same Rahi that had followed Auxus from Talla Nui.

"What is this?" asked Interrogator

"Oh," said Celtune, "That is a Rahi that has been following us around. He seems to like Auxus."  
The Rahi moved over to Auxus's unconscious form and began nuzzling his face. They all looked at it for a minute before Celtune asked a question. "What will you do to us now?"

"Oh," said Interrogator, "We will let you rest and tend to your fellow Toa here. By the way I am sure you are wondering the name of the person who rescued you from Shallows Cats and Wood Whisperers."  
Everyone in the room turned to look at the black and white being. Very slowly and quietly he said, "Hybrid, you can call me Hybrid."

"**Order**," shouted the Elder Keetongu, "We will have order." The assembled Keetongu Chieftains grew silent. "Thank you. I have called the Chiefs of the five hidden villages together to report grave news. Talla Nui has fallen to the Shadowed One and most of the Matoran are killed or captured."

This announcement caused more than silence. It caused astonishment. One of the chiefs raised his hand and said "But the Shadowed One can't know of the Mine, can he?"

"I believe he does and if he finds its location then we are surely doomed." replied the Elder. "In order to stop him we must rally the troops and go to war. Who will fight?"

Every single one of the Chiefs raised their hand in acceptance. The Keetongu would go to war to defend a secret that should never have been found. A secret that should never be unleashed again.


	10. Chapter 9: The Book

The Settling Shadow

Chapter 9: The Book

**Langu** awoke from the previous day sore all over. He got out of his bedroll and went over to the place they had designated as the kitchen area for the base. Langu knew it wasn't much of a kitchen. It was just several rocks circling around a large rock they called a table. Right beside it was just a small underground pond.

Langu stooped down and cupped his hands together to get a drink from the pond. The water tasted stale and slightly gritty but it and the stone rats that scuttled by occasionally were all that they had, so he didn't complain.

He looked around the cavern everyone else was still asleep.

Off to his left he saw the entrance to the outside. The sun was shining dimly through. Langu knew it was probably morning. He looked to his right though and all he saw was more darkness. Darkness and tunnels that extended and branched off on all sides.

Langu had a sudden un Le-Matoran like urge to explore those tunnels. Out the corner of his eye he saw Turaga Jakop getting out of bed. He went over to speak with him.

"Turaga," he said "Would it be alright if I went to have a look around those tunnels?"

"I suppose," replied the Turaga, "But you must take someone with you."

Langu nodded and then went over to the catapults where Hafu and Onepu slept. He picked up a small piece of wood and jabbed at his friends until they began to awaken groggily.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Onepu.

Langu let out a sigh and went to catch stone rats to pass the time. After five minutes he went back over to them and began poking them again.

"Five more minutes," yawned Hafu

"No guys," said Langu, "You said that five minutes ago. Oh well it's a bad-shame that you won't be able to quick-see these dark-caves with me."

At the mention of caves one of Hafu's eyes opened. "And," continued Langu "I might just search-find an interesting Rahi." As soon as he said those words Hafu and Onepu sprang from their beds. They were geared up faster than even a Ko-Matoran could calculate.

"What are we waiting for?" said Onepu as he practically shoved Langu into the largest tunnel. As soon as Langu entered his mouth dropped open. There were much more tunnels branching off of the one they had entered.

"Good thing we brought several lightstones," muttered Hafu.

"Alright," said Langu "We'll take the tunnel on the far left. Onepu every now and then make a mark in the cave wall with a knife so that we don't get lost."

Onepu made a mark where they started and then they were off. They marched into the caves without taking out lightstones until it became so dark that it was required to use them. Every few minutes Onepu made a mark in the wall, if they turned a corner he made a bigger one. The three Matoran eventually came to a fork in the tunnel.

"Which way do we take?" asked Hafu.

"I don't know," replied Langu, He thought it over "How about we take the one on the right and after we explore around we the turn back for the one on the left."

Hafu and Onepu were in agreement and they started off down the tunnel. Nothing was particularly bad about the tunnel Langu thought. That was before they found the first skeleton.

"Ow!" Onepu yelped as he tripped and fell. Langu and Hafu stooped down and helped their friend up. "What happened?" asked Langu. "I tripped on a loose rock and fell," replied Onepu.

"I don't think you tripped on a rock," said Hafu nervously.

"What do you mean it wasn't a rock?" asked Onepu

"I think it was this," replied Hafu. The three Matoran crowded around the spot that he pointed to. On the ground was a skull. It was cracked in some places and the lower jaw was missing but it was definitely a skull. "Maybe we should go back," said Onepu.

"Why?" asked Langu "Where's your sense of adventure."

"Uh," replied Hafu "Back at the base."

"Fine," said Langu "I will go one alone and if I find an interesting Rahi or jewel I won't tell you."

Langu began to walk off by himself. Hafu and Onepu gave each other a look that said "He's crazy" and then hurried after their friend. As they progressed on they found things more disturbing. They saw skeletons backed into a corner, skeletons locked in embrace and just bones scattered all along the ground.

"Langu," said Onepu "I really don't like this. I think we should turn back."

"Just a bit longer," replied Langu "I see a light up ahead and I want to see where it leads."

Sure enough there was a speck of bright light signifying the end of the tunnel. Langu ran forward as fast as he could, trying to get past all the skeletons. When he got to the light he just stood there staring. Hafu and Onepu hurried up and stood their mouths open in awe.

In front of them was a mine deeper and greater than any had of them had seen. Lightstones hung in nets from the ceiling illuminating everything spectacularly, not that it needed lightstones. The room seemed to sparkle in and of its self. However the image was dampened by the fact that here more than anywhere else there were skeletons everywhere.

"What could have happened to this place," thought Langu

Langu saw Onepu hurrying across a bridge to the other side of the mine. His destination was obvious. There was a room on that side that shone brighter than the mine itself. Onepu motioned to them to join him and they all stepped into the room together.

Inside was a trove of treasure that would have made the Shadowed One jealous. There were mounds of jewels and swords made of the purest protosteel. Hafu and Onepu uncovered several stain protoglass windows and a couple war helmets.

"So," said Langu smugly "Was it worth the dark-caves and the scatter-bones?"

"Yes!" replied Hafu enthusiastically. Onepu nodded in agreement.

They continued searching through the treasure until they were sure that they had seen it all.

"Hey," said Onepu. He pointed into a corner, "What's that?"

The matoran followed Onepu to a darkened corner of the room. In the corner was a skeleton. It was on its knees and its hands were clasped together as if pleading with someone. Beside it lay a book made of protosteel tablets. Langu picked up the book. It was surprisingly light for a book so thick. He leafed through it but found he couldn't understand a word it said. The letters were matoran letters but they were ranged in such a way that made it unreadable.

"I wonder if anyone can read this," thought Langu out loud.

"I can," said a voice. Langu whirled around to see three other Matoran standing in the entrance to the room. It was Weyre, Tifir, and Kapura. Weyre was the one who had spoken.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hafu.

"Turaga Jakop sent us to come after you," replied Weyre "You've been gone for several hours. As to that book I have studied about the Ancient Matoran who used to live on this island and I know their language. If it's any type of matoran I can read it."

"Well it certainly is Matoran," said Onepu "Here let's see what you can make of it."

Onepu handed the book to Weyre and Weyre began to read aloud.

_My name is Furew. I was once one of the great Mikir race. I have been a coward and therefore I have disgraced myself. I no longer can count myself among them. After the tragic end of the Mikir I found this queer book. This book writes down on itself whatever someone says in its presence. It seems to have a mind of its own, for it only writes down select things, or basically it writes what it wants. Another thing about it is just when it seems like it has run out of pages there will always be another page for it to write on. If you are reading this guard the book well, for it is most precious to me. Now enough about the book, I will now give a brief summary concerning who the Mikir were._

The Mikir were the original inhabitants of Talla Nui. They were a group of biomechanical beings who loved to mine.

The Mikir were tall in stature but exceedingly stealthy and had excellent vision in dim light. They had the ability to pinpoint the location of a precious object with their minds, no matter where it was. None knew of their existence except the Ketongu, the Nynrah Ghosts and the Ancient Matoran who taught them to write and inhabited the surface.

Now that you know who the Mikir were I will recount a longer tale. A tale that tells of the Mikir culture and customs, the finding of the Nui Stone, the fall of the Mikir, the finding of the Suen Orb and finally the coming of Toa Tuyet.

"ROAR!!" A huge spider like Rahi burst into the treasure room as the Matoran were reading the book.

All the Matoran ducked for cover behind the mounds of treasure. As the Rahi sniffed around for the Matoran they escaped the room and shut the door behind them. The matoran gasped. All the bridges connecting the two halves of the mine had been destroyed by the Rahi and they were trapped on that side.

"Weyre, Tifir, Kapura, Hafu!" shouted Langu "Start barricading that rahi in that room. Onepu, come with me."

Langu led Onepu over to the side of the mine chasm. Langu pointed to one of the nets holding the lightstones and said, "Onepu, can you throw your knife so that it cuts the net. If you can we might be able to vine-swing across."  
Onepu nodded and threw his knife with precision and accuracy. The cavern went dimmer as the lightstone fell into the depths. When Langu's eyes adjusted he saw a single rope hanging down from the ceiling, just within reach.

"Good work!" he said to Onepu and they clanked fists.

"Hurry up guys!" shouted Kapura, "The rahi is coming through."

"Leave that and get over here!" shouted Langu back, "We're going to vine-swing across."

The matoran hurried over, Weyre still carrying the book. Langu reached out and grabbed the rope, he then held out his hand for another to join him. Kapura grabbed hold and they swung together across the chasm. When they reached the other side Kapura jumped off and Langu swung back across.

The rahi rammed the door to the room and the shoddily built barricade wasn't going to hold it off for long. To top it all off the rope was fraying each time Langu swung across to get another Matoran. After he finished swinging over with Weyre (who was still holding the book) Langu made to go get Tifir (who was last).

"NO!" shouted Tifir across the chasm. "If you come it will kill us both. If I stay here I can delay the rahi long enough for you to escape."

Langu knew what Tifir was suggesting. "I WON'T LET YOU!" shouted Langu, "I got us all into this in the first place."  
Tifir looked back and smiled at his friend. "No," he said "It's my choice." With that he walked and placed himself firmly in front of the door that the rahi was pounding on.

Langu readied himself to go over anyway. It took all of his friends to hold him back. He was kicking and screaming trying to wrench himself free of their grasp. Then the rahi broke through the barricade.

What happened next seemed to pass in utter silence. The rahi leapt at Tifir who stood in its way and grabbed him between its jaws, shaking him side to side, his arms flailing limply. The rahi choked the matoran down slowly and then turned to leave, satisfied with its meal.

"NO!" screamed Langu, breaking the silence. The rahi turned and noticed the group of matoran on the other side. Langu didn't care however; he just wanted to get to the creature that devoured his friend.

The rahi let out a blood curdling roar and began to climb down the walls of the mine to the other side. The roar was so loud that it caused a cave-in burying the creature under mounds of dirt and sealing off the way to the mine. The rahi had eaten its last meal.

Langu knelt down sobbing as dirt piled up around him. "My fault, all my fault," he cried. He felt his friends dragging him into the tunnels and away from the cave in. He didn't resist. In fact he no longer had the will to live. His fault, Tifir died, his fault, was the mantra pounding through his head.

He didn't care as the other matoran coughed and spluttered from all the dust. It was his fault that he had lost a friend.

"**Macura**, move!" shouted Kenar to his friend. Macura jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a spurt of fire from the Kanohi dragon's mouth. Kenar hit the Dragon with a sonic blast making it disoriented. They had been going at it for hours and had made no visible progress. The Kanohi Dragon simply would not move back.

It swiped at Kenar with its left claw and punctured one of his wings. Kenar's mind screamed in pain and he felt someone carrying him away from the Kanohi Dragon. He opened his eyes to see that it was Ehller.

"Kenar," she said quietly, "Maybe we should stop. We are no closer to getting that Durna stone than we were yesterday. All of us are wounded and we're tired. We need to rest."

"No!" said Kenar fiercely yet weak "We need to get that stone."

"Maybe I can help you with that," said a voice from the shadows. Out into the light stepped a Dark Hunter with one hand. "My name is Amphibax, I'm a Dark Hunter and..."

"Get away," snapped Ehller "Before you force me to use my powers on you."

"No, listen," said Amphibax "We both obviously want the same thing."

"And what is that?" replied Ehller

"We both want the Kanohi Dragon gone," replied Amphibax "I was stationed here by the Shadowed One after we conquered Metru Nui. You probably thought that we left because of the stink, no, after all what's life without a little stink. Well one of our army solved the riddle imprisoning the Kanohi Dragon and set her loose. She rampaged around for quite a bit and then returned to her cave. I couldn't return to the Shadowed One in failure so I waited for something to happen. Then you came here and set her free again. I realized that this would be the perfect time for an alliance. You help us with the Dragon and we let you leave Metru Nui in peace."

Ehller looked at Kenar, he nodded. She looked back at Amphibax and said "We accept your proposal."

Amphibax nodded at her and then turned in the direction of the silver sea, leaving the two Toa behind in silence.

Kenar got shakily to his feet and walked with Ehller to tell Tavok and Macura what had happened.

They found the two Toa looking for them and calling their names.

"Hello brother and sister," said Tavok jovially "We were starting to get ever so slightly worried about you." He pointed at the Kanohi Dragon. "I think our reptilian friend was too."

The corners of Macura's mouth twitched but he soon became serious. "Where were you and what were you doing?" asked Macura without a hint of a smile on his face.

"I carried Kenar away from the battle because one of his wings was wounded," said Ehller "I was talking to him when a Dark Hunter came up to us. He said his name was Amphibax and that he had a proposal to make. He said that if we helped them get rid of the Kanohi Dragon then we could leave the island safely."

"So basically you made a deal with a Dark Hunter that allows us to get the Stone easier and get off this horrible island without them killing us," commented Tavok.

"Yes," said Kenar nervously.

Tavok started laughing "Brother that is one of the best jokes I have heard from any of you in a long time."

Kenar and Ehller stared at each other. Tavok stopped laughing. "You're not joking, are you?" he asked.

"They most certainly aren't," said Amphibax as he stepped up behind Tavok and grabbed him by his chest armor and hoisted him off the ground. "Midnight, Coliseum, be there, get the point."

Tavok molded his hands into the thumbs up sign and flashed Amphibax a cheesy grin. Amphibax promptly dropped him on the ground and stalked off into the shadows.

"Wonderful guy," said Tavok as he dusted himself off "I can see why you're interested in him Ehller. Rest assured I give you my full blessing."

Kenar, Macura and Tavok all burst out laughing while Ehller flushed with anger. Behind his laugh though, Kenar was wondering, wondering if he had made the right choice and wondering if he would ever see his friends again.

A few minutes before midnight Kenar was jostled awake by Tavok. He sat up groggily forgetting why he had to get up this late. Then it came back to him. The Dark Hunters, the deal and the meeting. He hurriedly got to his feet, wincing at the small pain in his right wing.

He found the other Toa waiting for him outside of their camp. As he approached he heard Tavok call out. "As the Le-Matoran say we must quick-hurry or Amphibax will not be joy-happy." Kenar grinned and caught up to his already departing friends. They hurried at a brisk pace toward the Coliseum.

When they approached the Coliseum Tavok ran up to the doors and pounded his fist on them saying. "We're here!"

A voice from behind the doors called out. "What will you order tonight?"

Tavok thought this over in his mind before his over eager mouth spurted "I'll have the Fikou Surprise and the…"

"That's not a password," growled the voice. The doors opened and eight gruesome Dark Hunters hurried out and swiftly surrounded the Toa. Kenar couldn't believe it, they had been tricked.

As the Dark Hunters advanced in Kenar closed his eyes. Then he heard Amphibax's voice boom out, "Gate Watcher! What are you doing?!"

"Well, I caught several Toa trying to infiltrate the base so I sent out the guards to capture them," said the voice that had asked for the password.

"Didn't I tell you that we could expect some guests tonight? Didn't I?" Kenar heard something fly through the air and land with an audible crunch. Then Amphibax himself appeared at the gate. He called the guards off and led the Toa inside. When they passed the lifeless figure of Gate Watcher he muttered a quiet "Sorry about the mess."

Amphibax led the Toa straight into what had formerly been Turaga Dume's personal chambers, now it was a meeting place and conference room for the Dark Hunters.

Already present in the room, seated at the table, was a tall black and red figure that carried a large hammer.

"Toa, this is Zinoril, my most trusted lieutenant," introduced Amphibax "I hope you treat him with just as much fear and respect as you treat me. If you don't, it may lead to, unpleasant consequences."

Zinoril nodded at the Toa but otherwise made no acknowledgement of their presence.

"We are meeting tonight to discuss the matter of the Kanohi Dragon," began Amphibax, "Present are the Dark Hunters stationed on Metru-Nui and the Toa. Toa you may present your leader."

Kenar looked around at Tavok, Macura and Ehller. They were all staring at him. They wanted him to be their leader. Kenar reluctantly rose from his seat and stood before Amphibax and Zinoril. After Amphibax nodded Kenar sat back down, relieved.

"Now," continued Amphibax "We will discuss our plans to deal with this." Amphibax snapped his fingers and a miniature hologram of the Kanohi Dragon appeared on the table. "Zinoril, give us the powers of the specimen."

Zinoril stood and began to speak. His voice was not how Kenar had expected it to be. It was slow and very thick. "The Kanohi Dragon has the power to fly and breathe fire. It has incredible speed and strength and can access the powers of all the masks that it is using as armor." Zinoril sat back down.

"Thank you Zinoril," stated Amphibax "This is our army." He snapped his fingers and more holograms appeared. In one group was about forty Dark Hunters complete with miniatures of Amphibax and Zinoril. In the other group stood holograms of the four Toa. The Tavok hologram was demonstrating his abilities to handstand to the Toa and the real Kenar found that quite amusing. "And this is our terrain." Again Amphibax snapped his fingers and the entire city of Metru Nui appeared like pictures in a pop-up book.

For the next few hours the Dark Hunters and Toa debated strategies on how to get rid of the Kanohi Dragon. Kenar's eyelids were beginning to droop and he stifled a yawn. Amphibax apparently noticed their weariness because he sent them off soon afterwards.

Kenar kept going over the plan in his mind. It would work, he thought, it had to work. When they reached their camp Kenar collapsed onto his bed roll. The attack on the Kanohi Dragon would commence that night. Kenar fell asleep. As he slept he dreamt. He dreamt of Toa in shining armor going on quest to rescue matoran from the lairs of dragons. The whole time however Kenar felt like he had to wake up, he had to wake up.

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Tavok was shouting. "Honestly, you sleep deeper than a lump of iron, and believe me I know iron."

Kenar propped himself up on his elbows, he noticed that it was quite dark. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Time to meet Amphibax and Zinoril for the attack on the Kanohi Dragon," said Tavok "The others are already there, or they should be. I stayed behind to wake you up. Now let's get a move on!"

Tavok raced Kenar to the meeting place. It was a testament to the fact that Kenar was still half asleep that Tavok won. When Kenar arrived Amphibax was not pleased.

"Why weren't you here earlier?" he growled.

"I slept in slightly," replied Kenar.

"Oh well," said Zinoril "What's done is done. We must commence on the attack now, if ever."

Kenar nodded and then joined the other Toa. The attack commenced in full furor. One of the Dark Hunters walked up to the archway and pronounced the answer to the riddle. Kenar heard the screams of the Dark Hunter as the Dragon ate him bit by bit.

Macura used his mask of Quick-Travel to teleport himself behind the Kanohi Dragon. He forced the Dragon out of the cave and out of the trench. Kenar soon joined him. They attacked with a combination of sonic blasts and thorny plants. Ahead of them on a large cliff Dark Hunters stood near large piles of boulders, among them stood Tavok and Ehller. When Kenar and Macura had forced the Dragon up against the cliff it was forced to fly.

As it spread its wings to do so all the piles of rocks came tumbling down the cliffside, injuring its wings. When they saw it was immobilized Tavok began encasing the Dragon in solid protosteel. When he was done Ehller used her abilities to electrify the protosteel so that the Dragon would constantly be electrocuted and therefore have no energy to escape.

The finished product was a life-size protosteel statue of a Kanohi Dragon.

Amphibax walked up to the Kanohi Dragon. "Is it really encased safely?" he asked himself. "You over there," he pointed at a Dark Hunter "Come and touch this."

The Dark Hunter did as he was commanded to do. As soon as he touched the protosteel shell he was promptly electrocuted. He fell to the ground, dead.

"It will do," said Amphibax, he pointed to several Dark Hunters "You get this loaded up and sent somewhere besides here. Maybe the Shadowed One would like a Dragon Statue. Make sure you wear proto-rubber suits while you do it though, when you're done with that supply these Toa with an Airship."

The Dark Hunters did as they were told. While the airship was being prepared Kenar went back to the Dragon's old cave. He reached down into the nest of eggs and picked up one that was small and clear. He put the Durna Stone in the pouch containing the other. He held the pouch to his heart light, remembering his friends, both those alive and dead.

Kenar walked out of the cave and onto the Airship as a new Toa, a Toa that had seen the dangers that he was up against and was prepared for more.

The Toa left the City of Legends in high spirits. As they flew up into the skies Amphibax turned to Zinoril. "Where's the nearest port?" he asked.

"Xia," replied Zinoril "But it's several thousand kio away. I made sure that their fuel was only half way full. They'll never make it."

Amphibax clapped his lieutenant on the back with his one hand and laughed. Ah yes, betrayal tasted so sweet.

**The** dark green colored being named Kiro was running as fast as he could down the darkened streets of a great city. A Dark Hunter holding a zamor launcher passed by and Kiro pressed himself onto the wall, hoping that the shadows would hide him. Life as a Nynrah Ghost was hard these days, especially for Kiro.

The Dark Hunters had arrived on the Nynrah Isles months ago. They promptly enslaved the entire Nynrah Population. The Nynrah were forced to work every day. Normally this would not bother them but the Dark Hunters forced them to do things that they did not want to do. They made them build gigantic monuments to the Shadowed One and do other such things like feeding the Hordika Dragons.

Every day a Nynrah was randomly chosen to be fed to the Hordika Dragons. It was supposed to be a way of keeping the Nynrah in check. If any of the Nynrah revolted or reviled the Dark Hunters would feed, not the Nynrah who had disobeyed, but one of the Nynrah's family to the Hordika Dragons and everyone was forced to watch. Kiro was the very unfortunate person who had to feed the Hordika Dragons.

Now many of the Nynrah would spit at him or threaten violence if he passed them in the streets. They thought that he did it willingly, even though Kiro had to lead his own mother into the Hordika Dragons' pen. It was then that Kiro had decided to take a stand against the Dark Hunters. Part of that stand involved risking a whipping by running to a secret meeting after dark.

Kiro and what was left of his family, his brother Gruru and his father Tyrin, had joined a society that secretly opposed the actions of the Dark Hunters. It taught the ancient Nynrah crafting skills to those who still wanted to learn (The Dark Hunters had prohibited the teaching of it) and it secretly sabotaged the Dark Hunters efforts to gain complete control over the Nynrah.

Kiro quickly hid himself whenever someone passed and made his way down the street. He eventually found the place that he was looking for. He ducked into a shadowed alleyway and knocked twice on the last door to the right.

"Who dares to enters the Gorge?" asked a voice. Kiro smiled, The Gorge was a very sacred place to the Nynrah. Out of respect they had named their meeting place after it.

Kiro spoke the proper response. "It is I, a Ghost that has seen the light."

The door swung inward and Kiro stepped into the homely light and warmth of the Nynrah dwelling. The house was owned by Dytyr, the former mayor of the city, and now the leader of the secret group.

The Nynrah who had opened the door closed it behind Kiro after he stepped inside.

"Mata Nui! Kiro," said the Nynrah, whose name was Qwint "Thank goodness it's you. In the last hour I have had several Dark Hunters come knocking on this door. I think that we will soon need a change of password and of meeting place. They know where we are."

"I know," replied Kiro "I passed at least ten of them on my way here. Getting out won't be easy."

Dytyr walked into the room along with several other Nynrah, the rest of the group. Kiro soon found himself extending several greetings to all the others. When everyone had entered and was seated Dytyr started the meeting by taking attendance.

"Kiro," he called out "Where are your father and brother?"

"My father's sick and Gruru is staying to take care of him," replied Kiro.

"Alright then," said Dytyr "We regret to announce the death of society member Rewod. He was randomly selected to be fed to the Hordika Dragons," a few of the Nynrah gave Kiro icy stares, Dytyr continued "Kiro; did he say anything before he died?"

"Yes," said Kiro as he stood up, "He said; Don't let them have the good spoons."

No one laughed. The last words of a Nynrah are taken very seriously. The society would guard Rewod's spoons to the death.

"Thank you Kiro, you may be seated," Dytyr said "Now we must turn to other matters. The Dark Hunters know that we exist and they know where we are. We need to move our meeting place."

Kiro stood up again and before he had known it he had pledged his house to the service of the society.

"Are you sure, Kiro?" questioned Dytyr.

Kiro nodded and then sat back down. The rest of the meeting was a blur to him. There was debate on sabotage and who should hide who but Kiro wasn't listening. The magnitude of his decision had finally hit him.

When the time came to leave Kiro took his customary place at the back of the line. The Nynrah had to leave one by one to avoid the risk of them all being caught at once, Kiro was usually last to leave. Dytyr spotted this and then pulled Kiro to the front.

"I think that you deserve this after the sacrifice that you made," whispered Dytyr to Kiro. Then he gave him a light push out the door.

Kiro set out for his home, dodging Dark Hunters everywhere he went. He had pledged his life to protect his friends and he was very proud of it.


	11. Chapter 10: Nothing to Lose

The Settling Shadow

Chapter 10: Nothing to Lose

**Six** Keetongu warships plowed through the water surrounding the Island of Stelt. On board were more than a thousand Keetongu troops. The invasion of the Island was at hand.

On the coast of the Island stood a Dark Hunter named Destructor. He was in command of all the Dark Hunter forces on Stelt. Destructor looked out at the approaching warships and smiled grimly. Then he turned to go and alert his soldiers.

Back on the deck of one of ships was the Elder Keetongu. "The Island has grown," thought the Keetongu. He was absolutely right. What used to be a few ramshackle huts had grown into a great city and a prominent base of the Dark Hunters.

"Sir," said a Captain as he approached the Elder, "We are ready, should I send them now?"

The Elder nodded and the captain went back to the troops. There was a great crash and several small armored boats burst from the underside of the ships. The Elder turned away from the scene and walked to the control room of the warship.

The control room was like a maze. There was quite a lot of machinery and monitors. They had all been saved from when the Keetongu traded with the Mikir and the Nynrah. One such machine was a holo table that now showed the current battle. The Elder took his place standing at the head of the holo table.

The boats had landed on the shore and the Keetongu had marched out onto the beach. There was no resistance. The Keetongu just stood there for a moment wondering what they should do. Then they began to march towards the city.  
As soon as they began marching Dark Hunters burst from their cover and surrounded the Keetongu. The Keetongu's rahi side activated and they attacked furiously.

The Dark Hunters were too skilled however and the Keetongu were driven closer to the water. Many of the rahi lay slaughtered on the beach. A voice boomed into the speakers of the control room.

"It's over already; we're returning to the boats, they have killed all our commanders,"

The Elder Keetongu spoke to the others in the control room. "Alert the others to form a blockade. We will take this Island no matter how long it takes them to realize that."

The Keetongu then left the control room. The battle was lost but the siege had just begun.

**The** large cave was illuminated by a single burning torch set into a cavity in the wall. The cave was filled with rocks and dirt. A single wooden table was set up in the middle of the cave. There was nothing else in the cave to make it more habitable. It was now the new Dark Hunter base.

The Shadowed One and his Dark Hunters were seated on several rocks that they had moved to surround the table.

They were scrutinizing three scrolls that were spread out on the table. The letters on the scrolls were matoran letters written long ago and obtained by the Shadowed One in exchange for the freedom of the informant.

"These scrolls were obtained several thousand years ago," said the Shadowed One "The informant is now dead. Not by my hand but by those that she deemed her friends. They tell of an ancient civilization that had been destroyed. They also tell of the reason we are on this island. We are here to find an item of great importance. This item has the power to ….."

"SHADOWED ONE!!" a voice boomed out from the night into the cave.  
Into the cave marched several Makuta. Teridax, Antroz, Krika, Vamprah, Icarax, Gorast and Bitil walked into the cave carrying a white flag.

"If you are going to tell something to your pathetic cronies then by all means tell us," said Makuta Teridax

"What are you doing here?" asked the Shadowed One harshly

"I have come to offer a truce," replied Teridax "I know that you got beaten by a group of twelve Matoran. For one as powerful as you that defeat must be quite embarrassing," several of the Makuta snickered. "Your best servant got killed and your base got destroyed. How many of the Matoran did you kill?"

"None," said the Shadowed One coldly

"You have no army to speak of," continued Teridax "Except for the ragtag group of mercenaries that you call an army. An alliance could be very rewarding for the both of us. I will provide you with re-enforcements and you will supply me with the knowledge of why you are so eager to take this island."

The Shadowed One thought it over in his head for a moment. "I accept your truce, but on one condition. That you tell me where the other two Makuta are."

"Mutran and Chirox?" the Shadowed One nodded "Oh, we met your 'guard'. They had never seen a fusion like it. Rahkshi and Tahtorak was it? How … creative. Anyway they stayed behind to… experiment."  
Just then a scream like howl pierced through the night. The Shadowed One leapt at Teridax enraged.

"Hold on" said Teridax calmly "If you attack me then you will be killed and you won't ever get what you came for."

The Shadowed One stopped his advance.

Teridax laughed, "I knew you would see it our way," he said "Now tell the Makuta what you know."

The Shadowed One looked around at all the Makuta. When his eyes passed over Teridax a fleeting shadow of fear passed on his face. He resumed talking as if the Makuta weren't even in the room.

"This object has the ability to bestow immortality to those who wield it," said the Shadowed One "It also grants the wielder great power and cunning. That is what we are fighting matoran for."

Teridax held up a hand "Do the matoran know of this object?" he asked

"No," replied the Shadowed One "They think that we are after more land and wealth."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No"

"Shadowed One," laughed Teridax "You are more foolish than I ever thought. You are arguing with matoran for a piece of rock just so you can dig for buried treasure!"

The Makuta turned to leave. Lariska held up one of her daggers. The Shadowed One nodded. Lariska sent the dagger flying straight at Teridax's back.

Just before it was about to strike him Teridax held up his hand and the dagger crumbled to dust.

"I would have expected better of you," said Teridax without turning "Just for once try not to betray me."

Then he exited the cavern leaving the Dark Hunters in silence.

"**Hybrid**," mused Celtune "Why are you called Hybrid?" Interrogator and Hybrid gave each other a pointed look.

"You owe it to them," said Interrogator.

"No," said Hybrid angrily

"Fine," said Interrogator "I'll tell them."

"Do, it if you want," Hybrid turned away to stare at the wall

"Hybrid," began Interrogator "Was created in one of the Makuta's rahi experiments. They discarded him as a failure and shut him up in a cage. Then one day they decided to try again. They brought him out and combine him with an Av-Matoran. He emerged from the vat and the Makuta thought that they failed again. They shut him up but he escaped and began wandering the land. We found him and recruited him to our cause."

"Now that you know," said Hybrid "By all means shun me like some kind of freak, like the Makuta did"

Interrogator sighed "He's a bit touchy. He thinks that everyone hates him until they show it in act. Now let us move away from such depressing topics. Your brother needs caring for and you are probably dieing to see the actual base."  
He clapped his hands and the room began to rotate. When the room stopped Interrogator stood and walked to the door.

"Interrogator," said Corik "We know what's through that door. It's a staircase."

Interrogator smiled and shook his head. "Follow me" he said. They all got up without question. Hybrid stooped down to pick up Auxus and the Rahi fluttered through the air to the door. Interrogator opened the door and Corik's jaw hit the floor.

The room was white and the light that filled it was dazzling. There were beings lounging about and walking to and fro. Every doorway was in the shape of a white Hau.

Corik and the rest were led out of the room by Interrogator and Hybrid. Corik was sure that he would catch a Nui-Jaga in his mouth if he didn't close it but he couldn't help it. Everything he saw was filled with wonder. Through one of the doors he saw a library that went high into a domed ceiling. Through another he witnessed Order members during weapons training. If Hybrid and Interrogator had thought his staring was rude neither said anything about it. Of course, Hybrid wasn't saying anything either way.

"In here," said Interrogator

He led them through a doorway that was shaped, not like a Hau, but like a Kiril.

"This is our healing center," he said "Your brother will be well cared for."

Hybrid laid Auxus on one of the many white beds that were in the room. The Rahi fluttered down and curled up at Auxus' feet. Then they exited the room leaving Auxus and the Rahi on the bed.

"There is one more thing that we need to do before you can rest," said Interrogator

"What might that be?" asked Celtune

"You must attend a meeting at which we will discuss your news."

Corik gave an exasperated sigh. They had attended so many meetings that it seemed like another would make him explode.

Corik followed him anyway and they were led through a room that had a doorway shaped like a Rau. Inside the room were a table and several chairs. Seated at the chairs were several beings that Corik didn't know.

"You're finally here," said one of the beings "And might I ask who these Toa are."

"Axonn," replied Interrogator "These are Toa from Talla Nui and why they are here will be discussed later."

"Talla Nui, eh," said Axonn "How did you escape? I thought the island was under siege."

Corik saw Celtune open his mouth to speak but Interrogator clapped a hand over his face preventing him from talking.

"Later," said Interrogator forcefully.

Axonn shrugged and then took his seat. Corik walked over to one of the vacant chairs and Celtune followed him,

Interrogator's hand still covering his face. Almost as soon as they were seated the door opened and in walked another being."

The being seated himself at the head of the table and the meeting commenced.

"My name is Brintor," said the being "Most of you know me but for those who don't …" he looked at the Toa "Anyway let's continue to the first item of business. Trinuma give us a report on the supplies that we have on the island."

Trinuma stood and began talking.

Corik leaned over to Hybrid and asked in a whisper. "Who's he?"

Hybrid was silent and stony faced. He didn't even acknowledge the noise. Corik turned to Interrogator.

"Who's he?" asked Corik

"Brintor?" he said, Corik nodded, "He is second in command of the Order. He reports directly to the Leader himself and heads all the meetings that the Leader doesn't…"

"Interrogator!" said Brintor suddenly "Since Trinuma is done with his report why don't you introduce your guests."  
Interrogator was startled and he jumped to his feet. "These are Toa who have escaped from Talla Nui and carry important news for us. Their names are Corik and Celtune"

"Well Toa," said Brintor "What is your message?"

Celtune got to his feet and said "We have come to say that Talla Nui has fallen. The Ketongu have commissioned us to search for the Durna Stones. The rest of my brothers, except for one, and my sister are to the best of my knowledge on Metru Nui searching for one at this moment."

"So," said Brintor, "Talla Nui has fallen. Each day the Shadowed One gets nearer and nearer to his prize. Were there any Matoran who escaped?"

"Yes. Toa Jakop was turned into a Turaga but not before he rescued twelve matoran. They escaped with us to the Ketongu."

"I have a question," stated one of the beings "Why are you searching for the Durna Stones? That was Brutaka's job."

Corik gasped. He hadn't known.

"Brutaka is dead," muttered Celtune quietly

"Speak up!" said Axonn "I can't hear you."

"Brutaka is dead!" Celtune practically shouted the words.

"No! NO!" cried Axonn

"Axonn, contain yourself," said Brintor "Now tell me how he died."

Celtune told of how they had been trapped in the Stadium. How a portal had opened and Brutaka had come through. He told them of the fight with the Rahkshi Talla and finally of Brutaka's death.

"Indeed," stated Brintor "Brutaka's death was a blow. However you eight Toa will make sure that he did not die in vain."

"Eight Toa?" replied Celtune "My brothers and my sister number seven. Who is the eighth Toa?"

**Kiro** was kneeling by his fathers' bedside with his brother Gruru. His father was very sick and the doctors had said that it was his last day. The Dark Hunters had given Kiro and Gruru the day off of slave duty to be with their father. This was no stroke of kindness, just a way of preventing a mass revolt.

"Gruru," his father wheezed quietly "You will be the head of the family when I am gone. Keep going and get stronger and someday this will be over." He had a fit of coughing and then turned to Kiro, "Kiro, be strong, not only for me but for your mother."

Then he was dead.

"Kiro," said Gruru "We need food, go to the warehouses and get some."

"Food!?" shouted Kiro "Is that all you can think about? Our father has just died and all you can think about is FOOD!!"

"I am thinking for the family, Kiro. As you know I am the head now. You must do what I say from now on."

"FINE! I'll go do what you want," Kiro stormed out of the room and slammed the door as he went.

"Calm down," he said aloud to himself. He put on a false smile and went on down the street.

He passed the entrance to the slave quarters and entered the main city. It had once been a market place that he had visited often. Now it was only for the Dark Hunter's use. The warehouse was about five kio away from it and that was where the slaves got their food.

"Kiro!" sneered a Nynrah on the other side of the street "Who'd you kill today?"

"No one," Kiro said and he continued walking.

A young Nynrah mother and her son were walking down the street carrying bags of food from the warehouse. The son dropped his bag and the contents spilled out onto the road. Kiro stopped to help.

"Son get away from that thing," she said, she turned to Kiro "We don't need any help from a monster."

Kiro turned away sadly and continued on. Some of the Nynrah he passed spat at his feet others at his face but he continued on, never showing his anger. The final straw came when a Nynrah said

"That boy loves to kill his own people. I even heard he asked for his mother to be eaten. I bet the father is next in line."

Kiro turned to face the Nynrah, rage boiled in his heart. "MY FATHER'S DEAD!!" he shouted at the man's face

"Well," said the Nynrah "You probably had a good time doing it, didn't you?"

The next thing Kiro knew he was propelling a fist straight toward the Nynrah's face. It landed with a resounding crack.

"See!" said the man "He hates us! Hates us all! He'd rather see us dead!"

Several other Nynrah joined the man. They began beating Kiro with a furious barrage of blows.

"No," Kiro whimpered weakly "Stop, please, please."

"Don't listen to him!" yelled one of the Nynrah "It's a trick. If we stop he'll come and kill us in our sleep."

They continued beating him until he was just a crumpled heap on the ground. Then one by one they left. It began to rain and Kiro started to lose consciousness. He heard footsteps and felt someone lift him to his feet. Kiro opened his eyes to see a Dark Hunter wearing a sword carrying him to an ally near the warehouse.

The Dark Hunter sat him down on a crate and began to talk to him.

"Don't worry about them, Kiro," he said "Soon they will all come to understand how much you love us."

Kiro hardly knew what he did next; all he knew was that he had to get to the Dark Hunter standing before him. Blinded by rage and moving with speed unimaginable for one so weak, Kiro drew the Dark Hunter's own sword from its sheath and plunged it into its owner's chest.

The Dark Hunter looked from Kiro to the blade in his body and laughed. It was not a humorous laugh, it was a cruel laugh. The Dark Hunter died with that laugh on his face.

Kiro took the sword and sheath from the owner and strapped it to himself. He was just about to leave the ally when he heard a voice.

"Kiro?" It was Qwint.

Kiro gave a relieved sigh.

"Kiro, what have you done?" asked Qwint "Did you kill this Dark Hunter?"

Kiro nodded and looked up to face his friend. Qwint gasped. Kiro's face was bruised and cut from the beating he had received.

"Kiro," said Qwint "Gruru told me to come looking for you. You've been gone several hours. We have called a meeting to discuss your father's death. Now we should add this Dark Hunter's death to it also. Here I'll help you home."

Qwint pulled Kiro to his feet and supported him as they walked. As they neared Kiro's house Kiro saw several shapes moving around inside. Qwint knocked on the door, spoke the password and he and Kiro stepped inside.

Almost immediately questions were flung at Kiro. Qwint waved them off, telling them to wait for the meeting to begin. Kiro glanced around for Gruru but he couldn't see him anywhere. They took their seats and Dytyr started the meeting.

"We," he said "Are gathered here to mourn the loss of Society member Tyrin. Since Gruru is not in attendance and Kiro seems too weak to speak. Qwint, you were a family friend, will you give us his last words."

Qwint stood up. Out of a pouch he pulled a small round silver object which he hid behind his back. "Tyrin's last words will regrettably be unannounced," he said

"Why is that?" asked Dytyr

"Because of this," said Qwint. He pulled the object out from behind his back and said. "This is an Active Detonator. If I remove my finger from this button you will all be blown to bits. Now just sit quietly until Gruru comes with some friends of mine and we can discuss your punishment."

At that moment Gruru burst into the room, carrying a Cordak Blaster and followed by several Dark Hunters.

"You too Gruru?" asked Dytyr sadly

"Yes," he replied "This way my father will not have died in vain."

"FATHER NEVER WANTED THIS!!" shouted Kiro suddenly

"He wanted me to be stronger," said Gruru "How else can I be stronger than allying with the Dark Hunters. The age of the Nynrah has ended. We must happily enter the age of the Dark Hunters. Little brother, follow me and we can rule these islands and free the slaves."

"NEVER!" shouted Kiro. He drew his sword from the sheath and lunged furiously at his brother. Gruru lifted up his Cordak hit Kiro in the face with it sending him flying through the wall of the room. The last thing Kiro saw before he lost consciousness was Dytyr jumping at Qwint causing him to drop the detonator.

Kiro woke in pain. He was lying outside his house underneath a pile of rubble. He lifted up the debris and got to his feet. A horrible sight met his eyes. Half the slave quarters had been completely leveled. All that was left were small piles of protodermis. He had only been saved by being thrown through the wall.

Kiro felt water in his eyes as he thought of the Nynrah that had been killed but a smile came to him when he thought of Dytyr's last sacrifice. The smile caused an immense pain in his face. Kiro found a piece of protoglass on the ground and looked into it.

A long cut ran down the top left side of his face to the bottom right side. The cut would heal but would leave a long white scar. A new emotion rose within Kiro as he stood to look at the landscape. It was pure burning rage.

Kiro drew his sword. It was now permanetly stained with the blood of the Dark Hunter.

He would make the Dark Hunters rue the day that they set foot on the Nynrah Isles. He would make them see that there was nothing more dangerous than a Nynrah with nothing left.


End file.
